The Sleep of Memories
by MagicalEpiphanies
Summary: The Sleep of Memories has long been rare in the human race, but just one person could send the entire universe of Ninjago into the eternal reliving of their worst memories.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hi everyone! I'm MagicalEpiphanies and I hope you enjoy this story! The story is one of many chapters, that will need to be updated. If I don't update regularly please understand because the school holidays are about to end. This is my first story ever and I hope you will enjoy! Reviews are most welcome! :)

(By the way I'm using British English and spelling, so please take note of that and be sure not to mention that in your reviews. XD)

~MagicalEpiphanies ( WITH SPARKLES AND RAINBOWSSSS)

Part I

Cole lay in bed, unable to sleep. The deep snores of his sleeping friends sounded through the small bunker, tranquil and rhythmic. Something was bothering him. A memory, pushed down to the deepest, darkest part of his mind. It was trying to claw itself out, out of the prison Cole had put it in. As much as he pushed the memory down and caged it out of his mind, he could not protect himself from the anguish. The anguish tormenting him everywhere he went, no matter what he did to block it out.

It was from his childhood, this memory. It permeated his mind and would not leave. The failure. The extreme training. The arduous hours he toiled only to be shunned by those who had not done half of what he had. When his mother left the family, tears, pain, regrets and all, he was alone. Only with his father for comfort. He worked hard, practiced for hours, days, weeks, to succeed in his career in dance, only to be rejected by the cold, unloving eyes of countless judges.

Part II

"Cole! Wake up! COLE!" Jay's loud voice shouted, oozing with impatience. However, the sleeping ninja would not wake.

"We bought you cake! All the stock in the cake store! Everything! The strawberry cake, the chocolate cake, the butter cake, the chocolate mousse cake, the mango cake, the vanilla cake, the assorted fruits cake, and the everything else cake," rang the voice again, this time more exasperated than impatient. Cole stirred, then stilled again. Nothing seemed to be able to wake the ninja out of his troubled sleep.

"Alright, that is it! I am done trying to wake Cole! Let's call Sensei Wu," Jay exclaimed.

The rest of the ninja nodded, expressing consent.

Breaking the silence that filled the bunker, Lloyd spoke softly, full of worry," I just hope that he's alright."

Part III

"I sense a disturbance in his spirit. I fear that he has gone into ethereal sleep. This is more commonly known as the sleep of memories. I'm afraid that he cannot be woken, or he risks death."

The ninja listened, distraught, as they slowly realised that they were going to lose their friend forever.

Part IV

"What can we do, Sensei Wu? We have to be able to do something!" Kai demanded, fear in his voice. The wise old sensei replied, sadness in every wrinkle of the weathered skin on his face,"I am afraid, that nothing can be done. I'm sorry. We cannot wake him, nor communicate with him while he is in this state. We can wait for him to get out of ethereal sleep. However, ethereal sleep has been known to last for thousands of years. So even if Cole dies as a ghost, his ethereal sleep will continue. I'm so sorry, but nothing can be done."

End of Chapter One

Thank you SO much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! The next part might be up soon! If any OCs come in, I'd be glad to put them in! However, this is a ship-free story so I'm sorry to any of you who were hoping to be paired with anyone in the story. Please send your OCs in as soon as possible. Please, make your OCs have NORMAL human proportions. Bye for now! :)

~MagicalEpiphanies


	2. Chapter 2: The Monastery of The Sun

Hey everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2 of this story because I was bored. So hopefully, you'll enjoy.

~MagicalEpiphanies

Part V

"Well, I do have some old friends that can help." A voice rang out behind the group of distraught beings. Lloyd's face lit up with the joy of familiarity. Smiling, he replied,"Thanks, Dad! I knew you would never leave me!"

"Uh, Lloyd, how is Garmadon still communicating with us? Well…I mean after…you know," Nya enquired, unsure whether she had made an insensitive comment. However, Lloyd seemed to be unshaken by her question and answered, "Well, though he may not physically be here with us, his spirit can enter and leave this world as it pleases. All spirits can do this. He can speak to us too, but no one else except for the people intended to hear his voice can hear him. Those are the rules. I read all about them in the library." Garmadon then spoke again," What are we waiting for? Let's go. This old friend of mine just happens to be in the old Monastery of The Sun."

Part VI

"Ah, the Monastery of The Sun. Garmadon and I used to go there together to play and frolic amongst the Sun Dandelions. Those were the good old days, long after the The Sleep of Memories had left this world. Now that it's back, I suspect something has upsetted the natural balance between good and evil, tipping the scales, and sending evil through this universe."

Part VII

At last, after several hours of placing steps one in front of another onto the hard, gravelly ground, they had arrived. The mountain monastery's entrance was framed with a majestic gate, marking the beginning of pure ground. The gate was painted a crimson red, with two large rectangular poles that formed its basic structure. Close to the top of the two poles were two wooden two dimensional arches placed in close succession, with about ten centimetres between them both. The arches stretched majestically towards the sky, forming a slightly less arched "U" shape. The tips of the arches were painted with golden paint that glimmered in the sunlight, like beacons of light in a stormy sea, devoid of hope.

As the party of ninja with the addition of Sensei Wu passed the gate, a bald man in simple brown robes came forward from the monastery and smilingly greeted all the visitors.

As the monk led the ninja to the monastery, the ninja could not help but noticing that the outside of the mountain monastery was beautiful. A small paved dirt path led to the majestic building itself, towering over the tiny beings scuttling around it. Next to the dirt path was a large plain of emerald coloured grass. In as much quantity of the grass was the Sun Dandelions. They were spread widely across the green plains, catching the bright rays of the Sun, and reflecting them everywhere, spreading the golden light across the entire campus of the monastery. Horses frolicked and played in the plains, and the ninja could just feel their worries and cares float away with the warm, gentle breeze that stirred the gargantuan field of grass and Sun Dandelions. The air was warm, but not too much so that it was unpleasant. It was a pleasant kind of warmth. The warmth that came with the feeling that all was well.

Part VIII

The monastery was full of monks, bustling, each preoccupied with their own tasks. Despite this hurry, the expressions on the monk's faces showed not trace of unhappiness, stress, or fear. All of them were at peace here. In this utopia where peace and light reigned, and where darkness held no sovereignty. As the ninja walked past, monks turned to face them, bowing repeatedly, each of them saying, as the ninja passed, "Welcome to The Monastery of The Sun, noble warriors. The leader of the monastery is awaiting you."


End file.
